In one type of apparatus for securing a flexible hose to a fitting, such as full flow hose nipples marketed by Band-It Division, Houdaille Industries, Inc., the fitting has an annular recess which cooperates with a yoke to provide means limiting relative longitudinal movement between the flexible hose and the fitting. The yoke comprises a split annular band having ears through which tightening means extend. The yoke has a plurality of annularly extending portions projecting outwardly therefrom so as to have greater diameters than the annular portions of the yoke between the projecting portions. A plurality of elongated strips are attached to the yoke by bending one end portion around one of the projecting portions and then securing the bent back one end portion to an adjacent portion of the elongated strip by a rivet. In assembled relationship with the yoke seated in the annular recess in the fitting, the elongated strip has a plurality of radially inwardly directed projections which extend in a longitudinal direction relative to the fitting. A flexible hose is positioned over the fitting so that the flexible hose is located between the fitting and the elongated strips. A plurality of band clamps are provided with portions of each band clamp being seated in the inwardly directed projections of the elongated strip. When the band clamps are tightened, each band clamp forces a portion of the flexible hose against the fitting to form a seal between the fitting and the flexible hose and forces portions of the flexible hose into recesses formed between the radially inwardly directed projections to form means preventing relative longitudinal movement between the elongated strips and the flexible hose. The end portions of the elongated strip bent around the projecting portions of the yoke function to prevent relative longitudinal movement between the elongated strips and the fitting so as to retain the flexible hose and the fitting in the assembled relationship when pressure is applied within the flexible hose. While the foregoing structure functions well at certain pressures, there is a problem when higher pressures exist. Under those conditions, a failure can occur by a tearing of the yoke at the location where the elongated strip is bent around the projecting portions of the yoke.